Hard as Steel
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: Keith Howard is just a ordinary boy, a ordinary duelist, until one day changes his entire life. This is his story, this is his life. Bandit Keith's past fiction. My first attempt. R&R Please?


_A/n: Look at this fic, I didn't see anything like it before, and I did my research! This is about Bandit Keith, from his fist victories, to his very last… Watch as are attitude filled American grows (through my horrible writing talent) into what we all know him as. Yeah I know, it will be OOC, or maybe AU, but this is MY view of what happened in his life, and why he resorted to his own measures. _

**Warning: **This fiction contains grammar mistakes, as I am missing a Beta. The first chapter is short, but, think of it as a prologue. Also, other chapters get more serious. MAY CONTAIN OOC as it is slightly AU, and SPELLING ERRORS.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd marry Kaiba and Keith would be a good guy.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this fic to Hikari of Santoryuu. For the idea, and well… If they mention Keith in their fic, think of the Keith from mine! Heh.

**Hard as steel**

**Chapter 1: Talent**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**"W**ow… 7 completed." The look was of awe, and the small hand holding the spell card seemed to tremble. Blue eyes sparkled in a way that was innocent, like a child's first bite into chocolate. The small blonde stared at the small strip of paper, which seemed to mean so much. He had always wanted to duel, and to be the best.

His father, a mere tech worker at a local factory had stored up some spare change and managed to get him a card that he had wanted for so long. His deck, his very own could be completed. To him, he placed his soul into the creation of this machine deck.

Mr. Howard smiled to his son, only 13 but yet he was like a kid. Being in the city in America, it was tough to make ends meet. But he had promised he would care for his son. The joy that this mere game brought him, it was something Mr. Howard craved for a long while.

Keith ran off, grabbing the rest of his deck and adding his fist seven completed into the pile. If he was lucky, he'd be able to get 2 more, and then his deck could become one of the best in all of the United States. He rushed to open the small secret hiding spot he carved into the wall, and pulled out a jar of savings. A tournament was being held today, and with this card his confidence to winning sky rocketed.

Slipping into a pair of jeans, a white shirt and combing his blonde hair back the boy left the house, cards stuffed into his pockets, followed by trembling hands he walked into the subway and sat down on a seat. In truth, though excited he was afraid. Afraid of humiliation, at times he felt the true seed of that evil. He wasn't the brightest kid in the world, and at times his teacher liked to emphasize that.

But today, today was to be different. He was going to win that tournament, and he was going to show him self, no America, that he was no push over.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Th**e train ride was relatively smooth, and the small blonde exited towards the beat up neighborhood which harbored his small card shop. He walked in with a grin, and greeted the man standing behind the counter.

"Hey, I would like to join, Mr. Fitzgerald." The elder smiled and took the ten dollars the boy offered and placed it into the cash register. He then handed him a small card, stating his entry.

"Good luck Keith, I just hope all those packs you bought help you win." Keith smiled and ran towards the contestants.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Ro**und 5 rolled around quickly, Keith stood in seat 1. Not one kid with the fiend, water or even vermin deck could manage to put Keith down. He wasn't perfect, he lost a few rounds but the smile never left his face, just as it hadn't his opponents.

As fortunate as ever, his second pack he got, his victory brought him his second 7 complete. Now he was sure to win, if this kept going the way it was.. A grin spread on the boys face as he left the shop.

One day… one day he planned to become better, and then eventually become world champion. As he walked, he stopped by a small orphanage, the nuns stood outside, holding the children as if they were crying.

He tilted his head, fingering the small prize money he had attained besides the small pack and stepped through the gates. Sure enough the place was to be foreclosed. Keith, was not one to see children miserable…

The boy stepped closer to the nun, and extended the money in her direction. "Miss, I know it isn't much, but I am a good dueler, and I make a lot of money since I am sure I can win a lot of tournaments. I don't need the money… If you want I can make donations to keep this place open."

The nun looked unsure for a moment then smiled to him taking the money gently. "Thank you… What's your name? This is Maxwell Orphanage…and we are very appreciative if you did such a service."

"My names Keith Howard… I'd be more than happy to do it." Keith smiled and ran off towards his house, now that he had a goal.. he set his eyes on one tournament. It was a international event, they say the creator of the game would duel in it, but the prize money, was enough to pay off the orphanages dept… even if he felt no connection truly with the place, his soul seemed lifted at the thought of all the children, less fortunate as himself. Tomorrow he'd start preparing…

"Tournaments watch out, here comes my machines… They are hard as steel."

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

TBC...

A/n: Reviews needed! Please I'll update if I get reviews! I promise chapter 2 will be longer! But depending on reviews o-o


End file.
